1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an injection mold, and more particularly to an injection mold capable of ejecting a product out effectively.
2. The Related Art
An injection mold is an important technical equipment for molding various plastic products. With the fast development of plastic industry, the plastic products are widely used in the aviation field, the spaceflight field, the electronic field, the mechanical field, the shipping field and the industrial field. So a variety of complex plastic products are needed to be molded by the injection mold.
A conventional injection mold for molding a product includes a stationary mold, a movable mold, a movable core mounted in a substantial middle of the movable mold and a sliding block movably mounted on the movable mold. A side of the product defines a gap and an inserting groove spaced from the gap. An upper inner sidewall of the inserting groove is concaved upward to form a fillister. When the injection mold is closed, a shaping cavity for molding the product is formed among the stationary mold, the movable core and the sliding block. When the injection mold is opened, the sliding block is driven to slide sideward to be parted from the product directly by an auxiliary jig so as to form the gap, the inserting groove and the fillister simultaneously. However, the fillister of the product is apt to be damaged on account of being formed together with the gap of the product by means of the sliding block being parted from the product directly by the auxiliary jig. Moreover, the usage of the auxiliary jig increases the manufacturing cost of the product.